


ghostly friend

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not a lot tho, its a funny fluffy and just a bit angsty fic, side but a lot jaeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: some pretty weird things were happening in donghyuck's room but he didn't care much about them until one day he woke up and there was a boy sitting on his study table,looking at him with a scaryly sweet smile. It turned out that the boy, who said his name is "jaemin but you can call me nana", was the ghost who had been in donghyuck's room for so long and he said "i wanna be friends with you cause we are pretty similiar and i'm so tired of being alone for so long" but donghyuck wasn't sure until the boy added "i can also help you date with mark" and that was when donghyuck thought that maybe being friends with a ghost wouldn't be that bad ?





	ghostly friend

‘you’re my forever boy, you’re my forever boy, you’re myyy forever boy, you’re my for-ever-boy’

Donghyuck woke up with the sound of his alarm and reached out to his phone to swipe the “X” to right or left. It wasn’t a song to set up as the morning alarm to be honest cause it wasn’t too hardcore to wake someone up from their sleep but donghyuck loved this song cause it was reminding him mark so he chose that song to hear every morning at 7am. Cause hey if you’re gonna wake up every morning just to go to hell a.k.a school at least you gotta wake up with a reminder of your long time crush’s smile in your mind right ?

He sighed and got out of the bed. He didn’t know why but he just had a weird feeling in his heart today. Maybe today was the day he was gonna confess to mark his undying love finally ? nah donghyuck wasn’t that brave. Yet. He could confess to mark at the last day of school right ? he just gotta wait two more years so he can confess mark at the day they will see each other for the last time so he won’t be have to look down at the floor when he see mark in class after he confessed and got rejected. Cause he was pretty sure that he was gonna get rejected. Cause mark was so amazing. And straight. Very straight in that case cause there were girls all around and over him all the time. He was calling all those girls his close friends but come on since when friends kiss each other on the cheek every morning ? he and chenle were also close but they didn’t do anything like that. Every god damn morning. So donghyuck was pretty sure mark and herin was a thing already and he had no chance with mark. But he still couldn’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot whenever mark smiled at him sweetly and said “good morning hyuckkie”. It was just a stupid high school crush really. But donghyuck still loved mark a lot. A lot lot lot.

He was gonna turn on the lights but they turned on themselves…o…kay ? to be honest donghyuck got used to things like this thanks to all of the weird things that happened in his room this last four weeks. Lights were turning on and off by themselves, things in the room going to different places, his books’ pages getting marked like someone was reading them and didn’t want to forget the page they left and many more things like that. “maybe there is a ghost in your room ??” said chenle once but donghyuck said he was probably seeing things cause he was so tired all the time and had sleeping problems so it was just an effect of them. They had been living in that house for so long for god’s sake there was no way there could be a ghost or anything like that. But chenle was still saying he would never go to donghyuck’s house even though he had great video games. “cause I’m too young and too cool to die”

Ugh he really didn’t want to go to school today. He just felt really bad. And not just because tomorrow was mark’s birthday and mark was gonna give his birthday invitation cards to everyone today and donghyuck was sure he wasn’t gonna get one and he was gonna be so sad all day because of that. So he just wanted to stay at home and be sad at where he feels the most comfortable. In his room. He was about to change his clothes when someone knocked on his door.

“donghyuck dear are you awake ?”

“yes mom”

“oh good. I just got a message from your teacher. You don’t have school today so you can go back to sleep. I know you couldn’t sleep well last night.”

“really ? we don’t have school today ? but they didn’t tell us anything.”

“maybe something happened just now and they thought the students are still sleeping at this hour ?”

“oh that might be that yeah”

“anyway today is your free day so go back to sleep dear. Your body needs sleep .”

“okay mom thank you”

“love you night night”

Donghyuck thanked god for hearing his wish and went back to sleep. But he didn’t know what he was gonna wake up after a few hours…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“hmm hmm hmm. Hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmmmm”

Donghyuck woke up to a soft humming of a kind of a deep voice. At first he thought it was his dad. But then he listened more carefully and oh hell no it wasn’t his dad’s voice. He shot his eyes open in the speed of light and saw a cute boy sitting on his study table, looking at him with a scaryly sweet smile.

“who the hell are you ?”

The boy’s smile faded and he frowned with a judging look in his eyes.

“is this how you welcome me really ? I mean I had seen worse moments of you but you had never been that rude to anyone like that before. What happened to the sweet sweet donghyuck who cuddles at his teddy bear every night ? and why you even have a teddy bear at the age sixteen for the love of god ?”

“okay look I don’t know who you are but you seem like a god damn stalker and I don’t have time for people like tha-“

Jaemin laughed loudly and put his hand in front of his mouth to hide it kindly “people ? humans you mean ? it’s nice to know you don’t have time for them. I’m not one of them anyway”

“what the hel-“

“I’m a ghost. Your room’s ghost if you wanna call it like that since I had been here for so long. But I would prefer calling myself a free ghost.”

“dude I don’t know what did you drank before climbing up my room but you shou-“

“do you really think anyone can really climb up to your room donghyuck ? I think you should think about it again”

Donghyuck stopped and thought but it didn’t take lots of time of his cause that boy was true. No one could climb to his window cause of their house.

“my name is jaemin by the way but you can call me nana”

“okay look I’m trying to logical, maybe like the first time in my life, so are you telling me that you are a ghost ? did I get it right ?”

“yes”

“and you had been in my room for weeks now ?”

“months actually”

Donghyuck laughed loudly this time.

“how high are you right now really ?”

Jaemin frowned again,his eyebrows tensed, making angry lines on his forehead. And suddenly the books in donghyuck’s bookshelf flew out of their places and hit on the walls. One of them flew past donghyuck’s face but it was enough to make donghyuck get scared.

“was that enough for you ?” jaemin asked sweetly but donghyuck couldn’t say anything.

“oh okay a bit more then. why not ?” jaemin said and rised up his hand and pointed at donghyuck’s bed.

Donghyuck screamed when his bed started flying. He held onto the bed sheets tightly while yelling at jaemin.

“holy shit holy shit let me down!!! Stop! Stop it!!!”

Jaemin laughed and let go of the bed, putting it on the floor again slowly.

“wow holy shit you really are…”

"told you that i'm a ghost" jaemin smiled again sweetly but with a shade of sass in it.

"o-okay but w-what do you want from me ? i-i'm pretty sure i haven't messed up with any ghost ever. well i mean there was a time i played "devil lift my arm" with chenle but i never thought it could be ba-"

"i wanna be friends with you"

"y-you what ?"

"we are pretty similiar and i'm so tired of being alone for so long"

donghyuck was freaking out. and he was freaking out so hard. cause 1. there was a ghost in his room, right in front of him, a GHOST!! 2. that ghost said he wanted to be friends but his sweet smile was scaring the shit out of donghyuck and 3. THERE WAS A GHOST IN HIS ROOM!!! did he really wanted to be friends with a ghost ???? he wasn't sure. at all.

"i can also help you date with mark"

donghyuck gasped and jaemin smirked like a wild animal that caught his prey.

"you had been liking him for a long long time right donghyuck ? i'm pretty sure you would wanna date with him. am i right ?"

if jaemin offered something else maybe donghyuck wouldn't care but he had been in love with mark for so long that he would accept any help that is offered. even if it was coming from a ghost.

"……okay"

jaemin smiled again "so we can be friends ?"

"y-yeah"

"good"

"b-but please stop smiling like that"

"what ? why ?"

"you're scaring me"

jaemin laughed so hard that he snorted.

"oh donghyuck. looks like we'll be good friends"

donghyuck gulped down nervously cause did he just make a mistake by accepting jaemin's offer ? what if he ends up getting killed by a ghost ? oh god no he didn't wanna die before marrying with mark. And having children with him. And a few pets. A puppy and two cats. Or two puppies and a cat. Or whatever mark wants.

"i'm not gonna kill you idiot"

"w-what ?”

Jaemin smiled again but this time his smile looked more sincere.

“I’m not a bad ghost you know. I never really hurted anyone till now. I just want a friend.”

“okay but why me ?”

Jaemin’s smile was bitter this time “you seemed as lonely as me”

“what are you talking about ? I have friends. I am not lonely.” Donghyuck tried to deny but he stopped when jaemin sat beside him on the bed.

“I don’t think so donghyuck. There is a reason why you hug that teddy bear every night right ?”

Donghyuck didn’t say anything but he didn’t have to anyway. His silence was a perfect answer.

Jaemin turned around for a second then looked at donghyuck again “you gotta be fast and go to kitchen.”

“why ???”

“cause your dad is about to finish your mom’s surprise for you”

“my mom’s surprise for me ?? what the-”

“she made your favorite meal.”

“how the hell you kn-oh…you are a ghost...of course you know” donghyuck said and laughed at his own sillyness

“yes silly I am so I know your dad is about to eat it all so get up your lazy ass and eat your meal”

“okay okay damn it I didn’t know ghosts are like that”

“like what ?”

“so…humanly”

“I was once a human”

“…true…oh yeah I forgot to ask how did you-“

“you really don’t wanna eat it do you ??”

“okay! I’m going!” donghyuck said in an annoyed tone and jaemin rolled his eyes while saying “you better” and donghyuck thought maybe being friends with a ghost boy wasn’t that bad.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“jeno. Jeno jeno jeno jeno”

Jeno sighed but still smiled at mark.

“yes mark ?”

“donghyuck didn’t come to school today”

“I know mark. I was there too remember ?”

“yeah but like…why he didn’t come today ??”

“I don’t know. Maybe he got sick ?”

“oh no! he shouldn’t. I don’t want him to get sick. He is too precious to get sick!”

Jeno laughed at his “friend”s cute overreact.

“or maybe he just simply didn’t wanna come to school today. Some people don’t go to school some days you know.”

“true…but I couldn’t give him the card…” mark said and pouted “what if he won’t come to my party ? you know the main reason I’m making this party is seeing donghyuck and getting close with him.”

“I know but I’m pretty sure he will come. He likes you back.”

“w-we can’t be sure about this” mark said and looked down shyly

“mark he literally looks at you like you are a masterpiece made specially by god. He might be even chose your children’s names already.”

“oh my god what if the names I chose don’t fit with the ones he want ?”

“mark”

“and what masterpiece are you talking about ? he is the literal sun himself. He is shining so bright and warm. I’m in love with the sun oh my god. But what if he won’t come to my party ? then i can’t get close with him and I can’t confess him and I can’t ask him out and I can’t-“

Jeno put his hands on mark’s shoulders tightly “mark!”

“y-yes ?”

Jeno’s face softened again. He could never get angry at someone soft and pure like mark.

“he will come to the party okay ? he will come and you will confess him your love and he will confess you back and you will kiss and boom you two are dating.”

“do you think it will be that easy ? cause I don’t thi-“

“yes! Yes it will.” Jeno said and pushed mark to his bed “now. You gotta sleep.it’s almost 1am and you have school tomorrow.”

“but-”

“sleep”

Mark sighed and got under the covers.

“good night jeno”

“good night mark. Sleep tight”

Jeno sat down on the comfy armchair in mark’s room and started reading his favorite book maybe for the 50th time. bad thing about being a guardian angel was you could never sleep so you have to find things to keep you entertained. Jeno chose books for that. While his friend renjun chose drawing. Before continuing reading his book jeno looked over at mark and smiled. He was happy that he was the guardian angel of a human with such a kind soul. Of course he was still missing his old human but…he was gone…and there was nothing jeno could do about it…


End file.
